In scanned beam displays, some designs may involve an integrated photonics module (IPM) having a smaller form factor for utilization of the display in smaller sized, portable devices. However, smaller sized integrated photonics modules tend to restrict the amount of space available for the components of the module including optical components to generate, direct, combine, and scan one or more laser beams. One physical restriction is the Law of Reflection which states that the exit angle of a reflected beam is equal to the angle of incidence. When designing an IPM, the optical components should not be in the path of the exit cone to avoid blocking of the exit cone, which would result in designs having the optical components feeding the beam or beams at some non-zero angle of incidence relative to the normal of the scan mirror. However, the greater the angle of incidence of the feed beam, the greater the exit angle of the feed cone, and a larger physical space may be involved to accommodate the feed beam and the exit cone, thereby making smaller form factors of the integrated photonics module more difficult to realize.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.